Skater Boy
by Myra109
Summary: Leo Valdez has been turned down by so many girls it isn't funny, but now, ten years later, he's more well known than Piper's dad. And this is Calypso's message to all those girls that missed out. Caleo, based off of Skater boy by Avril Lavigne


_I'm more of a Leyna fan, honestly, but I had to do something for the Caleo fans out there! Hope you guys like it! Read and review!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own one little thing, except for Kathleen Robertson Wyatt._**

* * *

Leo Valdez was known for his flirting and for getting turned down each and every time he asked a girl out.

There were the countless girls he hit on as a young teenager, and if I named every single one that he flirted with and who turned him down, we'd be here all day.

There was Kathleen Robertson, his first girlfriend, that cheated on him with John Wyatt and never bothered to apologize or explain.

There was Khione, who he flirted with and she literally shattered his heart like the ice she created. He got back at her though, if I do say so myself.

There was Thalia, who didn't even have the heart to let him down easy and chose to ignore him like he was an annoying gnat. Who knows? They couldn't have dated due to her oath, but they might've been great friends had she not ignored him like she did.

There was Hazel, who Leo loved dearly. At first, he like her as more than a friend, but just as he began to accept that he could never have her, she threw it in his face by kissing the Son of Mars right in front of him. She may have noticed what she was doing; she may not have. We'll never know.

Then there was Reyna. Yes, Leo did have a crush on her at one point, but when Reyna made it perfectly clear she wasn't ready to date again quite yet, he moved on and they became close friends. She's probably the only one I don't hold a grudge against.

But enough from me. Why don't you hear it from the girls themselves?

* * *

Kathleen put her head in her hands as she slowly placed the spoon into her little boy's mouth. She was incredibly bored; John was out partying and she was all alone... well, except for little Sammy. She smirked; John thought that Sammy was a random name, but in reality, it was the middle name of her first and true love, Leo Valdez. It took her an entire year after marrying John to realize that the love she shared with Leo only comes once in a life time and she'd thrown it away.

Shaking her head to clear it, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV to distract herself. That's why she was utterly shocked to see her first boyfriend lighting up the screen.

He was playing guitar and singing in that wonderful voice of his upon a stage that was lit so heavily by lights that it was impossible to not see every little detail of Leo's face. It was him alright.

Fumbling with her cell phone, she quickly dialed Julia Knight's phone number. Julia had been her best friend since kindergarten and had actually been the one to encourage her to stop dating Leo ("No one with clothes that baggy and that obsessed with mechanics and music can be all great."). She'd advised Kathleen to start dating someone cool like skateboarder, bad boy John Wyatt and look where that got her.

Still, Kathy couldn't bring herself to blame Julia for her unhappiness; Kathleen should've known better.

"Have you heard? About Leo?" She blurted as soon as her friend picked up the phone.

"Yeah!" Julia exclaimed too excited for a girl that had slapped Leo several years before for trying to butt into John and Kathy's relationship. "Are you going to the concert? We have extra tickets!"

"Sure," Kathy answers like a robot and while her friend squeals, she simply hangs up, puts her head in her hands, and sat there, even as little Sammy cried for his mommy.

She missed Leo.

* * *

Hazel gaped. It couldn't be Leo Valdez. Leo and Calypso had gone off to start a mechanics garage, not become a famous celebrity.

Yet there he was, on stage, playing guitar and singing like there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

His friends noticed him too and got the Stolls to get them tickets (they're really the only ones that can use the Internet without attracting monsters). Hazel stares at her's for a long time, wondering if she should go to the concert of Leo Sammy Valdez.

In the end, Frank pulled her along anyway and she stand in the crowd, staring up at Leo. At the boy she turned down all those years ago.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Frank, but every girl needs excitement in their lives and with Frank, her most exciting days were going out with the girls for a few drinks. He wasn't much of a comedian and she found herself laughing more at _one_ of Percy's jokes than at _five_ of Frank's. Sometimes she simply wonders if she would be happier, laughing more with Leo.

Too late now.

But she'll never forget that joker that used to flirt with every girl he laid eyes upon, including her. The immature boy that annoyed everyone. That scrawny mechanic that could build anything if he set his mind to it.

And as Leo catches her eye up on stage as he sings the next verse, she knows the song is about her. Or at least partially.

"He was a skater boy. She said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for her!"

She smiled and whispered under her breath, "Goodbye, skater boy. Know that I never meant to hurt you."

As if he'd heard her over a thousand screaming fans, his grin got wider.

* * *

Thalia would never, ever date a person, but she couldn't help but wonder if she and Leo Valdez could've been friends.

Jason dragged her along to the concert and she stands in the crowd, watching Leo play guitar like his life depends on it.

"He was a skater boy! She said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for her!"

The song is about the girls that turned him down, either as a friend or as a girlfriend. And it really hits home for Thalia.

She'll never forget the time she came across an older Leo Valdez in the woods while on a mission. He and Calypso were holding hands in a small clearing, and feeling like an intruder, she turned to leave until she heard her name.

"Did you really have feelings for Thalia?" Calypso asked. "Or Khione?"

Leo laughed. "I just thought Khione was good looking, but Thalia? I think I did for a time, but they didn't even last a week. I got busy with the ship and the next time I saw her, I wasn't even attracted to her. But..."

"What?"

Leo sighed. "I would've liked to be her friend, but she didn't even allow me that. I say hello, she walks away. I try to strike up a conversation, she ignores me."

Thalia barely retains a gasp. That was why Leo kept talking to her? To be her friend? She thought he was flirting with her! Guilt began to wash over her in waves as she thought of all the times she must have hurt Leo by unknowingly declining a truce, a friendship.

And this was coming from the girl that possessed very few regrets.

* * *

There you have it, girls. You missed out.

As Kathleen approaches Leo after the show, the son of Hephaestus smirked at her before turning and walking away.

Kathleen had never cried so much, even after their break up.

Hazel tries to talk with Leo, but he never picked up the phone and he ignores her whenever he saw her. Leo Valdez was a forgiving type, but some things can't be forgiven and Hazel didn't even know half of how much she hurt Leo.

She'd never felt worse than she did in that moment, even when she'd died or during all those years in Asphodel.

Thalia IMed Leo the next week, but Leo, who was working in the machine shop (he did both music and mechanics; did you really expect him to give up inventing?), tossed a hammer at the IM. It shattered the connection and Thalia's hope of them ever being friends.

She'd never felt this guilty, even when she found out about Luke's betrayal or his death later on.

This was not a form of revenge or a 'hah, hah, I told you so' kind of thing. This does not just apply to Leo, but for all of those that believe that they are better than people like him. Better than sweet boys that would cut off their arm if you asked them too. That kind of love only comes once in a life time.

Just remember this:

There's more than meets the eye.

* * *

 _I know that some characters are OOC in this, but I hope I stayed mostly in character._

 _So this is part of the Leo Valdez song collection, in case you don't know, where I base one shots off of songs. So far I've done a Jason and Leo one shot based off of I'm With You by Avril Lavigne; a Leo and the seven based off of Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson; a Piper and Leo based off of the song I Loved Her First by Heartland; and a Leo and Nico friendship based off of Savin Me by Nickleback._

 _Who should I do next?_

 ** _1\. Leo and Nico romance- Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift_**

 ** _2\. Leo and Annabeth angst/friendship- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _3\. Coach Hedge and Leo mentor/family relationship- song undetermined_**

 _Thanks for reading! Bye._


End file.
